Detras de la tormenta siempre viene un arcoiris
by fic twilight fans
Summary: Esta historia es un homenaje a mi novela favorita llamada Maria de Jorge Isaac y obio que twilight, es una mescla de ambos. espero que les guste


Después de la tormenta viene un arcoíris

Me dirijo rumbo a mi patria, mi bella Venecia un lugar donde cuando se despierta el sol, brilla una atmosfera de alegría. Después de tantos años alejado de ella por fin regreso a mi bello hogar. Lo más hermoso de Venecia no es su cuidad iluminada por faroles y flores sino que ahí se encuentra el ángel más hermoso que cualquier ojo mortal podría ver. Sus ojos son un color chocolate, su cabello es un color castaño y cae como cascada sobre sus delicados hombros, su rostro es el rostro de un ángel, su cuerpo es delgado y tiene una estatura mediana. Es de una hermosura inimaginable y su interior es lo más hermoso de ella, siempre tan noble, solidaria y amable con todas las personas, dispuesta a brindar su ayuda sin esperara nada a cambio.

La conocí en mi vecindario, cuando ella tenía 5 años sus padres se mudaron a una casa cerca de la mía y desde entonces somos inseparables, vimos como con el tiempo nuestra hermosa amistad se convertía en algo mucho más hermoso y profundo. Todavía me pregunto qué hice para merecer a un ángel tan especial, y como es que un ser casi perfecto pudo poner sus ojos en mi.

_Señor Cullen ya casi llegamos a la próxima estación. ¿No le gustaría bajar un rato a comprar algo?_ – Me dijo la señorita en cargada del tren.

_La verdad no señorita prefiero que darme aquí, pero muchas gracias por el aviso._- le anuncie a la joven de lindo rostro.

_Como usted diga señor pero le informo que si cambia de opinión el tren partirá dentro de 30 minutos._- la chica se fue alejando por el pasillo del tren, creo que tenía que informarle a los demás pasajeros sobre nuestra próxima parada.

El tren se detuvo y algunos de los pasajeros se bajaron para comprar algo de comida y para poder ir al baño.

_Edward ven para acá, yo quiero ir al bosque y necesito que por favor me acompañes._- me siento cansado pero no hay nada que pueda negarle a mi amiga Marie Swan.

_Si Marie vamos y así me distraigo un rato_.- le tome de la mano que es algo que hacíamos desde pequeños.

Fuimos caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a nuestro hermoso claro lleno de flores de diversos colores y donde nos sentamos un rato para disfrutar de la fresca brisa.

_Edward a ti te gusta alguien_.- me pregunto mi amiga de repente.

_Mmmm por que la pregunta_.- si tan solo ella supiera que yo moría de amor por ella. Si ella se entera que yo la amo saldría corriendo para huir de mí, y eso nunca lo voy a permitir aunque tenga que vivir con todo este amor que siento por ella.

_Bueno yo te preguntaba por qué ya tienes 16 años y la mayoría de chicos a tu edad ya tienen novia._- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente haciéndola ver extremadamente tierna.

_La verdad es que si me gusta alguien pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella_.- la sinceridad de mis palabras me produjo un dolor en el pecho. Acepto que no la merezco pero aceptar eso delante de ella se siente mucho peor.

_No digas eso Edward yo se que todas las chicas estaríamos felices por tener un novio que sea como tu._- ella a dicho "estaríamos" acaso ella está interesada en mi.

_Marie tu serias feliz conmigo, tu sabes si nosotros fuéramos novios_.- el corazón me palpitaba a un ritmo frenético.

Dio un largo suspiro y al final dijo.- _Si Edward claro que sería la chica más feliz pero a ti ya te gusta otra chica así que te deseo suerte y espero que seas muy feliz_. - ella había aceptado que le gusto y los latidos de mi corazón los tenia palpitando en mi garganta.

_Marie_.-suspire- _te gustaría ser mi novia, aunque claro yo sé que no valgo la pena y que un ángel como tu se merece a alguien mucho mejor y yo…_- el suave rose de la mano de María me detuvo al sentir su cálido toque.

_Shh. No digas nada Edward,_- ¿estaba nerviosa? Como un ser casi perfecto se pondría tan nervioso al hablar con alguien tan simple como yo-. _Tu eres mucho mejor que yo y me encantaría ser tu novia siempre y cuando a ti no te importe que yo sea 3 años mayor que tu._

_Marie claro que no me importa y 3 años no es mucha diferencia lo importante es que te quiero y tú me quieres._- Con su mano aun en mi mejilla la abrasé por la cintura y nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, podía sentir el olor de su delicioso perfume y su aliento en mi rostro, entonces me decidí a dar el último paso y estrelle mis labios contra los suyos.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh Buuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh el ruido del tren me saco de mis pensamientos. Después de ese beso vinieron muchos más y junto a ellos momento inolvidables a lado de mi ángel.

No sé cómo pude vivir este tiempo si su sonrisa musical, sin su dulce voz mencionando mi nombre, sin sus lindos detalles y sobre todo su mirada, el brillo que tenían sus ojos al verme era algo mágico todavía no creo como yo puedo alegrarla pero lo que sé es que las fotos que me mando después de mi partida solo muestran una sonrisa que no llega a los ojos.

Se rumora que Marie está enferma que tiene un problema alimenticio pero ahora que yo soy doctor me sentiré feliz de cuidar a mi paciente favorita me alegro que tantos años lejos para estudiar mi profesión pueda servir de algo. Espero que ella sienta la misma alegría que yo ciento, espero que me extrañe igual como yo la extraño y espero que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar como lo hacían antes.

Estaba oscureciendo, viajar en tren todo el día es muy cansado pero vale la pena regresar a mi bella Venecia, regresar con mi bella Marie. Me puse a pensar un rato y creo que el cansancio del día me empezó a cobrar factura, todo se volvió oscuro y mis parpados se sentían pesados pero lo ultimo que alcance a ver antes de entrar en la oscuridad fue el rostro de Marie sonriéndome junto con el brillo de sus ojos.

Desperté como mucho más entusiasmo que el día anterior, por fin llego el día que más he anhelado desde el momento en que deje Venecia, el día de reencuentro con mi ángel, ahora nada nos separaría seremos felices y yo podre trabajar como doctor en la cuidad y Marie podría quedarse en casa a cuidar de nuestros hijos y hacer cada día de mi vida el más feliz que el anterior.

Me baje del tren y empecé a caminar por la calles de mi cuidad, nada ha cambiado excepto que unos lugares han sido mejorados pero aun su estructura es la misma. No puedo dejar de pensar en Marie, pensé encontrarla en la estación pero no importa, solo quiero estrecharla entre mis brazos de nuevo y pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Vi su casa a lo lejos y como lo hacía de joven me dispuse a correr hacia ella.

Llegue con la respiración entre cortada pero no me importo, le di una leve mirada a su casa y puede notar que estaba un poco descuidada, sus paredes tenia restos de tela de araña, su hermoso jardín de rosas pareciera como si lo hubieran quemado como que en vez de tierra hubieran puesto polvo, su casa tiene un toque a tristeza por todos lado, pero hoy todo cambiara porque yo me propongo a cambiar esa tristeza por alegría. Corrí en dirección a la puerta, de la emoción la tire a de un solo haciendo que toda la gente que se encontrara a dentro se asustara, escucho las voces de las personas pero es como si mi cerebro no entendiera su idioma, mi mente solo está pendiente de encontrar a mi ángel… después de varios segundos que para mí era como si fuesen horas la vi y mis lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, no eran lagrimas de alegría sino más bien de tristeza, la tristeza de ver como tus ilusiones se hacen pedazos y el dolor agudo de en mi pecho que no me deja ni respirar, el dolor en mi pecho me vence y caí en una terrible oscuridad.

Desperté y sentí unos dedos delgados acariciando mis cabellos y unas lagrimas que caían como la lluvia sobre todo mi rostro cuando salí de la completa oscuridad, ahora que veo todo con claridad deseo regresar a las sobras de la inconsciencia, daría lo que fuera por no ver tanta desgracia en lo que es más valioso que mi propia vida.

Ahí estaba mi bella Marie la chica que me enamoro, con una diferencia, sus cabellos que caían en cascadas sobre sus hombros se habían convertido en el cabello más débil que mis ojos han visto, su color ya no es castaño sino un castaño como transparente y unos cuantos cabellos blancos, sus mejillas no eran redondas y sonrojadas sino que marcaban perfectamente los huesos de su cara y estaban mas pálidas que la piel de un muerto, sus labios rojos que siempre se encontraban humectados ahora están pálidos y secos como el desierto, su cuerpo era como un vegetal, no tenia movimiento. Sus brazos eran tan delgados que podría marcarse perfectamente cada hueso. En su cuerpo no quedaba nada más que hueso cubierto con una fina capa de piel. Su estomago parecía el de una mujer con 7 meses de embarazo debido a la inflamación que tiene por dentro y sus piernas estaban tan inflamada que parecían que iban a explotar, pero de todo lo que más me dolió fue ver sus ojos, los ojos que brillaban con gran intensidad ahora parecían muertos, no había ni una pizca de alegría en ellos y pareciera que tuvieran años así, estaban rodeados por unas grandes ojeras que parecía como si hubiera podido dormir bien en días. Los ojos son la ventana del alma y el alma de Marie solo refleja tristeza y agonía.

_Edward perdóname me enferme y no pude evitarlo, perdón por hacerte esto, por hacerte pasar por este dolor, yo ya no soy María solo soy un alma en pena que lucha cada instante para esperar tu regreso, para ver tu rostro y morir tranquila. No quiero entrar al sueño más oscuro sin antes ver tu hermoso rostro de nuevo, yoo yooo._- su voz se quebró de dolor y sus lagrimas corrían sobre sus mejillas, sin darme cuenta yo también lloraba como un bebe, su dolor se sentía como mi dolor y su agonía no me dejaba respirar. Comprendí que entre más lloraba mayor se hacia el sufrimiento de Marie así que le recosté sobre su cama y no permite que mis lagrimas corrieran libremente, no permití que mi dolor la agobiara ya suficiente tenia con el suyo.

Marie me empezó a contar un poco de su enfermedad y entre mas seguía más me arrepentía de haberla abandonado, la gente salió de la habitación poco a poco y ahora solo quedamos ella y yo.

_Edward se que este es mi final ya no puedo respirar bien, pero antes solo quiero decirte lo importante que fuiste para mí. El día que me pediste que fuera tu novia cambiaste mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada, tu eres el sol que ilumina mis días, la chispa mágica en mis ojos, mi apoyo en mis peores momento, mi amigo de toda la vida pero sobre todo eres la razón por la que mi corazón latió todo este tiempo por la esperanza de verte de nuevo y créeme que no existen palabras para decirte todo lo que siento, ya no tengo aliento para seguir y solo te quiero decir Gracias Enrique por tu compañía y Te Amo._- cuando empezó a hablarme su palabras fueron haciéndose cada vez más débiles hasta el punto de solo susurrar Te amo. Las lágrimas que me había prohibido se convirtieron en un mar de llanto y mi corazón a dolorido se sintió feliz por saber todo lo que signifique para ella.

Marie yo también te amo y no tengo palabras para expresarte lo que siento por ti.- Acerque mi rostro al suyo y bese levemente sus labios. Los labios que antes eran tan suaves y cálidos ahora eran fríos y duros. Levante mi rostro y escuche su último suspiro, un suspiro mesclado con alegría y entonces abrió sus ojos y pude ver que brillaban de alegría como cuando éramos jóvenes y después los cerro para no volver abrirlos nunca más…

Son las 3:00 am ya paso lo peor de todo. Luego deberla morir en mis brazos pase minutos o quizás horas en shock hasta el punto que tuvieron que administrarme calmantes para aliviar el dolor, luego de que la gente me contara los últimos días de mi ángel llegue a la conclusión de que ella había sufrido mucho y que peleo todo lo que pudo para poder verme por última vez. Ella logro vencer su enfermedad por unos días para que tuviéramos nuestra oportunidad de despedirnos. No me quejo de la vida, seria egoísta de mi parte querer tenerla aquí conmigo, no podría desear que estuviera viva, prefiero mil veces verla en ese ataúd fría e inerte pero con un rostro lleno de paz y alegría que viva y quejándose a cada segundo de dolor.

El sol empieza a salir y como ella lo había pedido el funeral sería justo cuando saliera el sol. Pasamos al cementerio era hermoso y rodeado de rosales el lugar perfecto para el descanso de un ángel. El pastor dio las palabras de aliento para sus seres más amados y todos empezaron a marcharse rumbo a sus hogares.

Quede solo en el cementerio o al menos eso creí cuando vi pasar un hermoso vestido blanco, camino en medio de los rosales y no pude frenar mi curiosidad, había algo que me llamaba la atención. Seguí el hermoso vestido desde lo lejos hasta llegar al final del cementerio donde se encontraba una hermosa fuente. Podría decir que Marie era la que estaba parada ahí, su cuerpo era idéntico al de Marie y también su cabello era el mismo solo que un poco más largo casi le llegaba a la cintura, si Marie no estuviera muerta hace mucho hubiera corrido donde aquella mujer.

La observe por mucho tiempo hasta que la misteriosa mujer se dio la vuelta, es la misma versión de Marie solo que una versión mejorada, nunca creí que el rostro de María se pudiera mejorar pero ahora que veo a esta mujer veo que mi equivoque. Su rostro era perfecto y tenía los mismos ojos color chocolates de María solo que un poco más grandes.

Algo extraño me ocurrió sentí como si todo el amor y el dolor que sentía por Marie se convirtió en amor por esta extraña mujer, no sé cómo explicarlo, quizás la vida se compadeció de todo mi dolor y mi desgracia y me envió a un ángel mejor para que me cuidara…

Me acerque lentamente a la joven quien me miraba con ojos curiosos y sin dudarlo la BESE…

_En que piensa amor.-_ me pregunto mi esposa Isabella.

_Pues recordaba nuestro primer beso. ¿Lo recuerdas?. _

_Claro cómo no voy a recordarlo, yo estaba en el funeral de mi prima María, cuando mi mama desapareció me puse a buscarla y de repente a pareció un apuesto cabañero que me miraba atentamente, sin avisarme me besaste y la verdad es que yo me asuste mucho._

_La verdad Isabella es que no se que sentí pero la verdad es que en el momento en que te vi me enamore de ti, y aunque quedaste tan asustada por el beso que tuve que rogarte por meses que me perdonaras valió la pena tanto tiempo porque ahora tenemos una hermosa familia._

_Claro amor, que bueno que no te aburriste de buscarme. Y ahora somos una linda familia rodeada de nuestra linda angelita._

_Un ángel que es idéntica a su madre, quien diría que cuando pensé que mis ilusiones se perdían la vida me tenía preparado algo mucho mejor. _

_**No importa que tan malos sean nuestros problemas recuerda que detrás de la tormenta viene el arcoíris.**_

_**Hola gracias por leer mi historia espero que te guste…**_


End file.
